


A Fallen Star

by AkimiiTheWriter



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkimiiTheWriter/pseuds/AkimiiTheWriter
Summary: In order to save the world, a warrior would be willing to seal their spirit alongside the Moonstone's. But in order to save her child, a mother would go even further. As Varian is determined to free his father, he goes out in an adventure to find a Fallen Star, the second part of the Moonstone, by his side standing a magical Moonstone mirror and the daughter of a semi-goddess. The big question is: Will he make it to the Star?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Akimii.  
> I'd like to apologize for grammar mistakes and things like that, because English isn't my mother language.
> 
> I mam or may not rush one thing or another, but I'm always going to keep checking and I'll fix things if needed.  
> Please leave kudos and maybe some comments! Constructive criticism is always appreciated ^-^
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy! :3

25 years ago  
Dark Kingdom

As King Edmund laid sick in his bed, Quirin and his sister, Adira, talked quietly in their King's door.

"The Stone and it's destructive power must be kept a secret from the world." Quirin's deep voice whispered darkly to his sister. "It is the Brotherhood's duty to keep that secret and King Edmund's dying wish!"

"There IS another way. If we could go out and find the Sundrop, we-" Adira tried to argue, but Hector cut her off.

"ENOUGH." He said, "The 'Sundrop' is a MYTH, sister."

She growled, annoyed; "It's real, Hector, and it's power could neutralize the Moonstone!" 

"Go, go, chase empty legends like a fool, but just know: if you come back, you ain't my fellow brethren. You're a traitor. Sundrop or not," his yellow orbs looked like they could cut right through his sister'skin, as he finished: "I'll end you."

Before Adira could even think of a reply, the sound of a door being opened from somewhere beside them got their attention.

"That's it," a familiar, female voice beamed from the end of the dark hallway, her silver armor sparkling through the nearly pitch black shadow where she stood. "there IS a way to keep the Moonstone trapped, powerless, without the need of such powerful force as the Sundrop." 

"Nora..." Quirin started, as an armored woman, just as tall as Adira, walked towards them; her dark brown puffy hair tied in a ponytail as she carried a small, yet fancy mirror in her hand. Seeing the object in her hand made Quirin get startled, as he opened his mouth to argue, but being stopped by the woman.

"No, Husband," she said, "I know what you're going to say. But I know what I'm doing, and for the sake of the world - and our baby -, I must do it." She intervened. 

"But Nora-!" Surprisingly, this time it was Hector who tried to talk some sense into the woman. He may be very focused on his duty as a member of the Brotherhood, and even though he'd kill anyone that tried to go against his cause - including his own brothers -, he'd always had a soft spot for Nora. Maybe because she was as reckless as him when younger? He couldn't tell. "You're PREGNANT. You'll end up getting you and your child killed!"

She glared at her friend for a moment, seeing the concern hidden behing a wall of anger. "No, Hector. I know what I'm doing, and I must do whatever it's needed to keep the Moonstone's threat from the world. Including you," she looked over at Quirin and Adira, "your brothers," then she touched her belly, "and my child."

The others looked stunned. Nora had already suggested her - insane, crazy, senseless - idea, but they had refused almost immediately. Yet, after everything that happened afterwards, after how strong and dangerous the Moonstone proved to be, they couldn't help but at least think about considering it. Nora has been raised by a Goddess, after all, and for that she belived she could wield the Moonstone's power long enough to trap it in an enchanted object; somewhere it couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

"Nora... Please reconsider, we cannot know if this'll work or not. Hector's right; you might get yourself killed!" Quirin begged, as he held his wife's hands tightly. Her expression softened with the sight of her heartbroken husband.

"Oh, Quirin," she said, barely below as whisper, as she reached out to hug him, her arms wrapped around his neck and his tightened around her curved waist. "You know that the Moonstone must be stopped. And if there's anyone that can stop it, it's me." 

Quirin looked over at her with tearful eyes, as Hector and Adira watched helplessly. They wanted to intervene, to do SOMETHING, but even Adira's belief in the Sundrop couldn't stop her from thinking that indeed, this might be their best shot. It only hurt them to know that they might lose a dear, selfless, brave friend in order to save everyone.

Nora caressed her husband's cheek, not realizing that she, too, let a tear slide down her face. She gave Quirin a long, passionate kiss as her way to say 'if anything happens to me, I want you to know that I love, loved, and will always love you.'

"It is time." She said. "If something happens to me, and if I somehow fail to trap the Moonstone, you must promise me, my friends and love, that you will do anything to keep this thing away from the world." Hector looked over at her with actually sad eyes. "And that is, search for the Sundrop."

Hector was about to shout about the Sundrop not being real, but Nora spoke first.

"Yes, Hector, the Sundrop is real. I've seen it with my own eyes. It possesses the power to heal whoever needs it's power. It's somewhere around the kingdom of Corona." She decided to specify it's location. "If something happens, anuthing, I need you ALL to promise me, that you WILL get the Sundrop, and that you WILL put an end to the Moonstone's power."

Adira seemed to look confident - she KNEW the Sundrop wasn't only a legend. Hector looked shocked at first, but his dear friend's begging stare upon him made him give in. He, as well as the rest of the Brotherhood, vowed to search for the Sundrop if something happened to her.

She smiled sadly. And sighed.

"It's time." 

As they approached the Moonstone, Nora's grip on the mirror only tightened. Once she and the Stone were face to face, a blue blinding light shone beneath her feet, as the Stone's defenses lowered. She knew better than to touch it, though. Years and years of training with one of the Celestial Gods taught her many things, and one of her most precious and useful lessons were that everything that possesses magic has a spirit; no matter if they look like they're no more than a stone or a strange drop of sunlight, everything that has magic has a spirit, and therefore can be talked to. 

Nora focused her mind as she connected herself with the Moonstone.  
\------------------------  
The Brotherhood was startled. Nora has been standing there, her eyes as dark as the spikes that surrounded the Stone, for days. They feared that their connection didn't work quite as planned, but they knew that they should never, ever, break a semi-goddess' connection to such a powerful spirit.

Quirin wouldn't leave her side, though. As she already taught them, a connection as strongas that kind could take quite some time to be finished, but she never said it would take that long. 5 days felt like an eternity. Luckily, she did teach them how to feed her while she was in that state, which would be equal to an unconcious, or in that case, comatose state, without breaking her focus and her connection.

The man would just sit there, all day, waiting for his wife to wake up, eventually getting up every once in a while to feed her.

Right now, it was late that night, and Quirin felt exhausted. His eyes felt heavier than they've ever felt before. A part of him wanted to let himself drift off to a dreamless sleep, but almost every fiber of his being told him to stay awake in case Nora woke up.

Just as his exhaustion was about to win over his mind, and his eyes started to close, he heard Nora let out a BIG gasp, as she fell to het knees. Quirin immediately stood up and ran towards her, silently praying his woman was okay.

"Nora- Nora! Are you alright, dear?" He asked as he helped her back up. She grabbed his big arm as she slowly opened her eyes to show her light grey orbs. 

"It- I-it worked, Husband," she said, smiling. "The Moonstone agreed on letting me put it in the mirror."

Quirin grinned with excitement. He couldn't believe it! It actually worked! His wife, his love, she saved everyone!

"But I need to do it now, otherwise it might change its mind." She said, as he helped her back up. She grabbed the mirror, as she reached out to grab the Moonstone. The sharp spiked around them suddenly shone with the sudden touch, and they bended and folded until the cave was flat. And the Moonstone stayed unresponsive.

Nora sighed as she carefully used one of her powers (a gift from her mentor) to seal the Moonstone in the mirror. The gem, placed behind the object, shone brightly as the mirror changed form. From gold, shining and fancy to something that looked like obsidian, with some blue, small shining lines that resembled the black spikes' design. 

"It's done." Quirin whispered. "God, Nora, you did it!" He exclaimed with pure joy behind her.

But his grin quickly turned to a frown as he heard his wife's sobbing.

"Dear? What's wrong?" He asked, as he held her cheeks carefully, as hot tears welled up in her eyes and some crawled over towards his hands.

"It's not over yet, my love."  
\--------------------------  
Hector was indignant. Adira was shocked. Quirin was speechless.

They stood beside her as she explained everything to them. Hector looked like he could yell at her for eons, for doing something so stupid. She herself said there was another way to end the Moonstone; why did she do something like that?! He didn't- he COULDN'T accept something like that, he- he--... What would he do once she was gone? Adira could sense her brother's confusion and rage (although he didn't even know if he was truly angry at his friend), and carefully placed a hand in his shoulder to comfort him.

It troubled the Brotherhood's hearts and minds to think that, although Nora was right there, talking to them, her spirit was in Quirin's hands, sealed along with the Moonstone's.

Nora had made a deal with the Stone. It seemed that It didn't know it was causing so much pain; the Moonstone's purpose is to give the mortals a chance of rebirth, not death and destruction. But It wasn't going to give away it's power so easily. It might not have been aware of the pain It was causing, but It was fully aware of how the humans could try to use It's power for evil purposes. 

So, in order to allow itself to be sealed in a mirror, It exchanged a test; if Nora was truly willing to help and save humanity, she'd have so sacrifice herself and seal her spirit with the Moonstone in the mirror, so that she could block whoever wanted to use the Moonstone's power for bad.

Nora agreed without a second thought, but begged for It to let her have her child. It would devastate Quirin if he were to lose both his wife and his child. 

The Moonstone, seeing the woman's humble desire to let her child live, agreed, with the condition that part of the child's spirit would belong to It.

Nora agreed.

She looked with teary eyes at her heartbroken husband, as she placed a hand in Quirin's cheek. "Oh, my poor Husband..." she managed to speak, whispering only loud enough for him to hear. "I will never leave your side. As long as I'm still here, and as long as you have this," she placed the dark mirror in his free hand, "I'll always be with you." He looked down at her. "I promise."

He held inside a sob that crept inside his throat, as he whispered in the same tone as her, "I know. I just..." a pause. He grabbed the woman's hand and held it closer to his mouth, until he could kiss it, "I'm just... a little shaken, that's all." 

She smiled sadly as she made their foreheads touch.

"I know, at least, that our child will grow up in a world that's safe." She said, loud enough that Hector and Adira could hear.

And Hector swore under his breath; that whoever damned soul even dreamed or thought about harming this child, would pay dearly, for he would keep that baby safe and happy just like their mother wants it to be. Nothing, and he repeats, nothing will ever harm that child as long as he's alive.

That is a vow he will never break.


	2. Chapter 2

Hector was not ready for this day.

This is the one day that he feared since Nora... He sighed heavily as he forced himself out of bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen today. Of course, she's been training with him and Adira through her entire life- but she's still so young! Surely she could understand if he made her stay home for a few more... years...

He sighed to himself. No, she can't. This was her mother's dying wish. Everything this girl needs right now is to go and live with her father - her real father. 

God, this was torture.

Hector looked over at the mirror in his table. Although this brings him very bad memories, he still needed those things to see how his hair looked like. And if he was being completely honest, he was just trying to keep his mind busy, trying to keep the most painful subject in the back of his mind.

It took him quite some time, but he finally got the courage to leave his room. And today, he was so focused on his niece's birthday then anything else, even his animals (which she lovingly called "pets").

As he made his way to the dining room, he glared briefly to where the Moonstone Mirror lies. Nora wanted Quirin to have the mirror, but King Edmund insisted that it'd be safer here in the Dark Kingdom. Part of him wanted to leave Nora to rest, but his insecurities made him change his mind. 

His footsteps echoed through the dark cave where the Mirror lied, powerless and immobile. He could feel the cold stone beneath his fingers as he grabbed the mirror; his reflection showed him how he looks like without his mask of emotionlessness. He wanted to ask so many things; could he ask for a little more time? Let Harmony stay with him just a little more? What would he do once she's gone? Once she leaves, she shall take the Mirror with her in her journey, and then he will be alone. Did that really need to happen?

"Nora?" He asked instead, frowing. "It's today. Harmony will be leaving today." He told her, his voice shifting between confident and sad and desperate. He stood silently, waiting for a response, but wasn't surprised when nothing came. "I just... I thought you'd like to know."

Right when he was about to put the Mirror back in its place, the glass trembled and his reflection was replaced by King Edmund's; and his voice, through the mirror, said: "Thank you, old friend." And he could again see himself through the glass.

Hector smiled sadly. "You're welcome." He said as he put the Mirror back.

It was a part of Nora's deal - which Hector stubbornly called a curse - that sealing her spirit would mean sealing her voice away. Now she used the mirror to talk to her family, using their own words and reflections as her new voice, mimicking their expressions, replaying their thoughts and shifting from one word said by one person to another few said by another.

It hurt him in a way, but having Harmony around him usually helped him feel better about it. She was exactly like her mother, the only major difference being her bright blue eyes and the messy blue stripes that painted part of her dark hair. Perhaps that was one of the side-effects that sharing a spirit with the Moonstone brought.

He smiled as he saw her in the front 'yard' (obviously there was no grass of plants in there, but it's a way to call this strange field in front of castle) through a window. She was holding her dark spear tightly, spinning gorgeously in the middle of the camp and blasting dark spikes in the poor training dummies chests. As it was expected, Harmony is directly connected to the Moonstone, and with that, she's connected to the black rocks. The Spear itself was made from the girl's power - she would take a handful of dirt, and would use her dark power to transform it into her glassy spears. 

"If I were you, I wouldn't just stand there, Uncle Hector," she said, without even casting a glance at him, "Aunt Adira won't be very pleased with you, you know."

"And since when did I start caring about whatever Adira is pleased with, my niece?" He asked, jumping through the window and joining her in their made-up training field. He quickly grabbed his sword - made from the same material as Adira's, Harmony's birthday gift to him -, and bolted towards her.

"Well, surely you will start to do so once she tells you what's on her mind." She said, blocking several attacks from her Uncle, "but, I can guarantee that you will be way more upset, angry even." She added.

"And why's that?" He asked, dodging some of her shots.

"As you know, Mother said there was another piece of the Moonstone somewhere around the world," she said, "And one of you will be assigned to search for it."

His eyes widened. "And... that would be..?" 

"I can guess you already know the answer." She said, putting down her weapon. "I'm sorry, Uncle Hector. I'd try reasoning with him but he just wouldn't bother." She added, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Indeed, he felt angry. Everyone knew how close he and Harmony were. So then why does Adira can go with her and not him? Is it some kind of cruel punishment for his past cynicism? Or is it just because Edmund's favorite has always been the perfect girl? He didn't really care. 

He grunted, but didn't argue. Instead, he held her hand for a moment, feeling the burnt scar of the Brotherhood's symbol (although, her scar had four stripes instead of three), as his expression couldn't find a proper harmony (no pun intended) between anger and resentment.

Noticing that it was her cue, Harmony quickly embraced the man in a hug, even though he hadn't returned the act. "I know you don't like it when I say this, but... you'll always be like a father to me. It hurts me too, you know, but I have duties to complete and places to go, just like you do." She said, enjoying the hug for a little while, as she completed her thought: "Besides, I'll be back before you know it."

He took his time to reply, but couldn't help but smirk briefly. "I still don't know what's wrong with me. Years and years fighting to keep the Moonstone away from the world, and I still let the daughter of this damned Star mess with me." He said, finally hugging her back, letting her head rest on his chest, "I'm still wondering if your mother ever cast a spell on me." He said playfully. "That's likely the most logical explanation to why I seem to love you more than I do my own brothers."

She smiled. "Maybe because deep down you always knew that I'd be here to give you hugs when you felt bad." She joked. 

"Don't get too flattered, Child." He added, his arrogance showing itself once more. Harmony laughed quietly as they let go of each other, with Hector's arm wrapped around her neck and walking back into the castle, as she waved to the rocks around her to fold back to the ground.  
\---------------  
Harmony frowned as she heard Hector's voice from the dining room. They both knew that King Edmund wouldn't change his mind, but as she expected, he would still try to argue about it. In Hector's mind, Harmony is worth all the time and effort he usually wastes on useless discussions like that.

She sighed as she grabbed her bag and placed it on her back. Small, but she didn't really have many belongings anyway. She put inside several pieces of food, water, a map and a compass. She was still assigned to get the Moonstone Mirror, but she wanted to do it with every one of her family members alongside her.

She grunted as she walked inside the dining room. Hector was so angry, she thought he would even slap the King. He didn't do it, though, and she's actually very relieved for that. She muttered something under her breath, as she grabbed a piece of bread and passed butter inside it, and ate like nothing was happening between Edmund, Hector and Adira right in front of her.

Took them some time, but they finally realized that Harmony was right there. They didn't really like to argue in front of the girl, but she was already so used to watching it that she didn't even bother to try to calm them down anymore. She took a long sip of her orange juice, before turning to the now silent group of adults.

"Gee, and I thought you guys couldn't yell louder. Ya'll beat your own record." She pointed out, taking the last bite of her bread. The others looked a tiny bit ashamed, but didn't let it slide through for much longer. "I'm going to get Mother, then I'll leave. I was gonna wait until you all calmed down so we could do it together, y'know, but it won't really bother me if you'd rather fight over this stupid subject."

Hector grunted, and Edmund looked confident. "See? Even the girl agrees that you're making a fuss out of nothing, Hector." He said.

"Are you really going to leave now?" Adira asked. 

"Yes, well, my mission won't really be put to practice anytime soon anyway. I just... I just wanted to meet my father soon." She answered, frowning.

The others seemed to relax a little bit more. They knew how much Harmony wanted to meet her father, and they didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. Even Hector seemed to give in.

"So," she said, standing up, "shall we?" 

The others nodded.  
\-------------------  
The young girl, who had just completed 16 years, walked over the Moonstone's chamber. The mirror was still laying there, just like Hector had left it earlier. Harmony sighed with the sight of her own reflection. "Hi, Mom. It's me. So, today's the day we've been waiting for. We're finally gonna see Dad." She sounded a bit more scared than she meant to. "Yay..." she added, pretending excitement, but letting her fear slip through her voice.

The mirror's glass trembled again, in a pattern similar to the tiny waves that water spills when you throw a stone in a lake. This time, Nora built a phrase using words said by different people, the first part being said by Edmund, the second by Harmony, then Edmund again, then Hector; she was used to building phrases that way. And so she said, shifting from one face and voice to another:

Do not worry - Harmony - I will - always be - with - you.

She smiled slightly at the mirror. "Thanks Mom." She said. Nora replied replaying a scene she 'recorded' from 8-year-old Harmony, where she laughed happily. The girl smiled at the sight, before softly kissing the mirror and carefully putting it inside her bag.

Edmund walked closer to her. "Oh, Harmony." He said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "You have grown so much since the day I first held you in my arms. You've become such a skilled warrior, and such a lovely friend. I believe that you will keep the Moonstone, and your father, safe." He smiled proudly at her. "I'm very proud of you, my child."

"Thank you, King Edmund. I promise I won't disappoint you." She replied with a respectful nod, as he did the same, and backed away from her, giving Adira space to make her move.

Adira leaned closer to her and smiled. "Well, I was going to say many things, but King Edmund already said it for me. So, what I can do is tell you that I, too, am proud of the strong girl you've become. It honors me to know that we'll fight alongside each other."

"Me too, Adira." Harmony replied, as they shaked hands.

Harmony looked over at Hector expectedly, but the man refused to say a word, crossing his arms and looking at another direction. The girl, however, was used to her Uncle's silent treatment. So she just smirked and hugged him. He made a pout, but looked down at her, at least. He's very willing to show his care for her when they're alone, but he really doesn't like to show 'weakness' around the others. And Harmony was already used to that, and understood his silent message.

I love you, he said with his eyes.

I love you too, she replied with a hug.

Soon she headed out to the castle's partially destroyed stable, where her loyal black mare waited patiently for her human master. "Hi, Moon." She said, caressing the horse's head, leading it towards the front 'yard'. 

She hopped in Moon's back and was about to leap out, when Hector's voice stopped her from doing so. "Harmony?" He said.

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

He stood silent for a few moments, choosing his words carefully, when he said at last: "be careful."

She smiled, confident. "I will." And with that, she began her long journey, following her path to Corona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.  
> I'm pretty sure I fooled some poor readers.
> 
> Nope, Nora's daughter isn't Varian. BUT, that doesn't mean that Harmony is QUIRIN'S only child....  
> Next chapter, we'll get to see Harmony meeting Varian! :D
> 
> (I'm so excited about this story ^-^)


	3. Home

9 years ago,

Old Corona

The crops were looking good.

Harmony glared at the growing carrots on the ground with awe. Yes, she had already seen carrots, but since the Dark Kingdom was too damaged by the Moonstone, plants couldn't grow there anymore. She started going on trips alongside Hector or Adira every month to buy supplies in close-by villages, but she hadn't seen many of those marvelous vegetables growing with her own eyes.

As she and Moon rode through the dirt streets, some people would stop to glare at her. Perhaps they weren't used to seeing new people; Old Corona isn't really the biggest village of all. But at least, from what she'd read from Quirin's letters, the people that lived here were actually pretty friendly.

She put the map back on her bag and looked around. An old lady was passing through, and Harmony took the chance to ask her where Quirin lived. Indeed, the people here were friendly. The woman pointed the direction to the girl and Harmony thanked her. The lady wished her a good evening. Harmony smiled.

As they continued riding towards Quirin's house, Harmony wondered how his son looked like. He said in his letters that his second wife perished not long after Varian was born; the kid was around four when it happened. She couldn't really care less to how the woman looked like, after all, she wasn't related to Harmony anyways. But she was still glad to know that she left a child for old Quirin. That way he wouldn't be so lonely.

Moon stopped in front of Quirin's home. Harmony left her close to an apple seedling, as she grabbed her bag and went towards the door. She sighed briefly before she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She heard an unfamiliar voice from inside. Judging by the tone of the voice, it sounded like a child's.

Not long after the strange voice spoke, the door was opened, but she didn't see anyone until she looked down. There, a small boy that shared the same hair color as Harmony (although, he only had one single blue stripe) stood, awkwardly.

"Oh, um, hi!" he said. Harmony looked down at him and kneeled so she could be face to face with him. His bright blue eyes looked at her with curiosity. She smiled at him.

"Hi. My name's Harmony. I'm here to talk to Quirin. Is he home?" She asked politely.

He seemed to realize what this was all about. "Oh! So you must be the guest Dad's been talking about!" He beamed. "No, he's not. He left a few minutes ago to resolve an issue somewhere in the village." He said.

"Ah, I see." She said, still smiling. But then her smile began to fade. "Um, tell me, Varian... is someone home with you?" She asked.

"Nuh-uh." He replied. Then her smile turned completely to a frown.

Harmony "hmm"-ed in response. "Very well, I... I'll wait here outside until he comes back. Thank you, young one." she stood up and turned back to face her mare. He nodded and went back home.

The girl sighed, annoyed. She hadn't even met Quirin properly, and she's already having doubts about his parenting. Sure, she knew that Varian's mother had perished, and that Qurin was the leader of Old Corona with many responsibilities whatsoever, but that is no excuse to leave a child (and he was no older than 5, she could tell from her father's letters) unattended.

"Oh, uh... a-are you sure you wanna stay outside? Dad might take a while to come back, and I'd feel bad to just leave you there in the cold." Varian's head popped up out of the door once more, asking her with pure concern if she wanted to enter.

Harmony's eyes widened. "Are you really going to let a complete stranger enter your house when you're all alone in there?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Well- I mean, my dad did say I shouldn't talk to strangers and all, but... I dunno, I guess it's a feeling I have that says it's okay to trust you." He explained.

She sighed. "Alright, if you insist..." she walked closer to him. "But, just for the record, you may have been right about trusting me, but you really shouldn't follow your guts if they tell you that every person that appears on your door saying they know your dad is trustworthy, okay?" She added.

He nodded in response.

That boy was absolutely adorable. Harmony wasn't exactly used to being surrounded with such enthusiasm. Varian seemed to love having someone to talk to - and whom would actually listen to him -, and she found this to be very amusing.

He would tell her about the "Tales of Flinnigan Rider" and could rant about a single book for hours (of course, he didn't do it for so long, but he could do so) non-stop, surprising her how well he could keep up a nice conversation getting only a word or two wrong. He also offered her some of his home-made ham sandwiches, which she gladly accepted.

She was still a little upset about the fact that Quirin left his child alone in the house, but she was too caught up in the reading of Varian's first book of his favorite series to think about it.

As Harmony took a sip of tea, with a sleepy Varian sitting beside her in the dining room, Moon laid lazily in the house's front yard, but was abruptly awake by the sound of footsteps. She immediately stood up to see who was coming - a foe, perhaps? Someone who came for her master and her new friend? Regardless, the mare stood protectively in front of the door, as a big shadow came closer to the light... wait, is that...?

Quirin stared confused at the dark horse that stood in front of him. Somehow he felt like he knew it from somewhere... Well, whatever memories that were starting to tickle the back of his mind suddenly popped back up when Moon jumped to greet the man. He got a little startled at first, but soon he realized who that was.

"Moon? Moon, is that you, young filly?" He asked at her as she happily accepted Quirin's hand in her snout. He smiled at the sight of his old friend. Years ago Moon was no more than a newborn, and now she was as tall as himself.

His smile slowly turned into a frown. If Moon was here, then his daughter must be inside already. He sighed heavily. He hadn't seen his daughter since she was 3 years old. He wondered how she looked like. He remembers her puffy raven hair, with the blue stripes that shared the space in her head, and her bright blue eyes; how could he forget? Varian had exactly the same traits, except he seemed way more eccentric and energetic than she did.

He hesitantly pushed the door open.

Quirin's eyes quickly got watery as he was greeted with the sight of his daughter sitting beside an asleep Varian. Harmony's reaction wasn't any different. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when she saw him in the doorway. They slowly approached each other, hearts bumping faster, both having a strange feeling coming from their chests as he softly placed a hand on her cheek.

He let out a sigh of joy and relief as he pulled her into a hug. Harmony smiled tearfully with the touch as she gladly returned the hug. She was hugging her father - her real, blood-related father! They stood there quietly for a few moments before they let go of each other.

"You're home..." he whispered as tears welled up beneath his chin. "My daughter's finally home..."

She smiled as she nodded. "Yes, Father." She happily whispered back. "I'm home."


End file.
